


Nicknames

by HamburrgerBites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamburrgerBites/pseuds/HamburrgerBites
Summary: In which Hamilton tries to come up with a pet name that Burr would like.“I know you’re secretly enjoying this, aren’t you, cheesecake?”





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Plot what plot this is nothing but fluff. Enjoy!

They were kissing on the bed, hands soft on each other’s skin.

“I want to let people know you’re mine, Aaron,” Hamilton murmured into Burr’s neck. “Let me give you a pet name.”

Burr pulled his ridiculous boyfriend closer. “I told you: everyone can see we’re together. You don’t have to.”

“But I _want_ to,” Hamilton moaned, pouting. “At least hear me out?”

Burr huffed out an amused breath. “Okay, fine. What do you want to call me?”

“The truth,” Hamilton replied, not missing a beat. He kissed Burr tenderly, and let his lips flutter across his boyfriend’s skin as he murmured. “I want everyone to know that you’re my sun. My light. My water, my air, the oxygen in my very lungs.”

Burr closed his eyes and felt love swelling for the boy.

“You’re my happiness, Aaron,” Hamilton crooned. “My reason to keep going, to keep being better. The only thing to get me up in the morning. I know—” He drew back. “ _Cupcake_.”

Burr burst into laughter.

Hamilton grinned. “It’s decided, then, _cupcake_?”

Burr wanted to push the boy off the bed. He was laughing so hard. “No—no way, Alexander.

“Okay, how about ‘baby’?” Hamilton said, smirking down at the boy in his arms. “Cute, sexy and lovable. Just like you.”

Burr rolled his eyes. “I am not going to be called ‘baby’ in public, Alexander.”

“Fine,” Hamilton said, puffing his cheeks. “‘Sweetheart’, then? ‘Darling’? ‘Sugar’?”

Burr hummed. “I always thought ‘sugar’ was an odd pet name.”

“It’s sweet and adorable. Like ‘honey’.”

Burr traced circles with his fingers on Hamilton’s chest. “What’s with you and weird food names,” he teased.

“Don’t you like them, _muffin_?” Hamilton cooed.

“ _Pass_.”

“Pumpkin pie? Chocolate cookie? Peanut butter toast?”

“Now you’re just naming random food. Also, you’re making me hungry.”

“Aw, c’mon, _peaches_. I know you’re secretly enjoying this, aren’t you, _cheesecake_?”

Burr was trying to decide between smacking his boyfriend on the head or kissing his mouth shut.

Hamilton leaned in and brushed his lips across Burr’s ear. “My blueberry sundae.”

Despite himself, Burr blushed.

Hamilton drew back with a smirk on his lips. “You like that one?”

Burr trailed his fingers down to Hamilton’s stomach, not one to relent. “Keep talking, food boy.”

Hamilton bit the grin off his lower lip, liking the game a little too much. He leaned into his boyfriend and started sucking on his neck, then licking when Burr moaned. “ _Maple syrup_ ,” Hamilton murmured as he left his love bites. “ _Molasses_ dripping on brownies. _Caramel pudding_. _Treacle tart_.”

“ _Alexander_ ,” Burr panted.

“ _Dark chocolate_ on my fingers. _Lemon meringue_ on my tongue. _Vanilla whipped cream_ on my di—”

“ _Alexander_ ,” Burr warned.

Hamilton chuckled. “Got your attention there, huh?” He met Burr’s glare with an innocent smile. Laughed and kissed him, and Burr huffed grumpily but hugged him nevertheless. And Hamilton felt all the love he had for his boyfriend culminating at that single act—easily forgiving him when he talked too much, teased too much.

“ _Aaron_ ,” Hamilton whispered into their kiss. “ _My Aaron_.”

He could feel Burr’s smile form slow.

“That’s the one,” Burr whispered back. “That’s my favourite.”

* * *

They were hand in hand, on their way to try out the new cafe that had opened up outside their flat.

“You think they’ll have blueberry sundaes?” Hamilton asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Burr rolled his eyes. “Please don’t start that again.”

Hamilton pouted. “But you enjoyed it so much last time.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No. I did not.”

Hamilton smirked, seeing the little twitch on Burr’s mouth, too. “Oh, yes,” he said, kissing his cheek, “you definitely did.”

“Shut up, Hamilton.”

Hamilton laughed and pulled his boyfriend inside.

For a new place, it was doing pretty well. There was a line at the counter. Hamilton craned his neck to read the menu board on the wall behind the cashier. His eyes lighted up.

Burr was checking his messages. Sneakily, Hamilton leaned into his boyfriend. “ _Orange scoop surprise_ ,” he whispered into Burr’s ear.

Burr startled. “Wha—?”

Hamilton took another quick peek at the board. Pulled Burr into him and said suggestively, “ _Soft sprinkled eclair_.”

Burr swatted him away, but he was blushing.

Hamilton smirked. He scanned the menu again (it was brilliant, who came up with them?). Leaned back into Burr’s ear. “ _Finger-licking toffee_.”

“ _Alexander_ ,” Burr hissed between laughing and blushing.

The line moved and they reached the counter, Burr smacking a guffawing Hamilton all the way.

“What can I get you two today?” the cashier asked, eyeing them with amusement.

Hamilton smirked at Burr. “Well?”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, INDEED, HON HON HON.  
> Okay this was just a fun lil thing to write.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
